Coco Lagoon
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = Episode 17 | next = | difficulty = }} New features *Candy fish and purple jelly candy ( ) at level 347. Levels This episode contains levels 341 - 360. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 342 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 343 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 344 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 345 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 346 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 347 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 348 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 349 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 350 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 351 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 352 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 353 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 354 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 355 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 356 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 357 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 358 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 359 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 360 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 341 Mobile V1.png|Level 341 Level 342 Mobile V1.png|Level 342 Level 343 Mobile V1.png|Level 343 Level 344 Mobile V1.png|Level 344 Level 345 Mobile V1.png|Level 345 Level 346 Mobile V1.png|Level 346 Level 347 Mobile V1.png|Level 347 Level 348 Mobile V1.png|Level 348 Level 349 Mobile V1.png|Level 349 Level 350 Mobile V1.png|Level 350 Level 351 Mobile V1.png|Level 351 Level 352 Mobile V1.png|Level 352 Level 353 Mobile V1.png|Level 353 Level 354 Mobile V1.png|Level 354 Level 355 Mobile V1.png|Level 355 Level 356 Mobile V1.png|Level 356 Level 357 Mobile V1.png|Level 357 Level 358 Mobile V1.png|Level 358 Level 359 Mobile V1.png|Level 359 Level 360 Mobile V1.png|Level 360 |-| Background= Trivia *Purple jelly candies came back in this episode. *Levels 202, 203, 332 and 338 were nerfed in this update. * All levels nerfed and buffed in Red Velvet Valley expert for 202 and 203 were reverted to its previous version in this update.